


Sensations

by Barna22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pharmercy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: The first time Angela and Fareeha are together, they feel a special connection form between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a few months now, and only got around to posting it now. This is my first attempt at writing smut, so I hope it's not that bad!

Angela felt like she was melting under Fareeha's hands. She was so tender, so careful, yet she sparked all kinds of desires with just her gentle touches.

Angela moaned into Fareeha's mouth as the other pinned her to the bed, hands caressing up and down her chest and hips. She needed this so much, she had been alone for so long, but even in her wildest fantasies she couldn't have imagined that it would be like this. She was burning with passion, and Fareeha's eyes told her that she only cared about one thing: to fulfil those desires and to give her what she'd been craving for so long.

“Fareeha...” Her eyes watered, and suddenly she knew she couldn't express how thankful she was. But Fareeha seemed to understand. She always did. Angela closed her eyes and finally said what she'd been meaning to say for a long time. “I love you, Fareeha. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you.”

“Angela... I love you, too. Ever since I saw you for the first time after all those years, I felt something I haven't experienced in a long time. I felt at home. With you. I'll never leave you again. I promise.” With that, as Angela opened her eyes, Fareeha lowered her head slowly and kissed her so passionately that the world around Angela ceased to exist. There was only Fareeha. The kiss. Their bodies touching, the slight moans, it was almost too much for Angela. But it was the best feeling she'd ever experienced. And she didn't want it to end.

When they finally parted, Angela was panting slightly, and she noticed how Fareeha was having a hard time catching her breath, too. The sight made her bite her lip, and she couldn't stop herself from peering down at Fareeha's perfect body. It was a mesmerizing sight. Suddenly she felt like there was way too much clothing on them.

When she looked up again at the other, she noticed that  Fareeha was probably struggling with the same thoughts as well. Angela smiled and reached around to unclip Fareeha's bra, while the other did the same for her. Angela was faster, and she quickly disposed of the bra by throwing it on the floor next to the bed. She started groping and teasing Fareeha's breasts, soliciting a low, delighted hum.

By the time Fareeha was done with her bra, Angela was almost shaking with excitement and arousal. Her whole body was welcoming the warmth radiating from the other, adding to the heat building up inside her. She reached up to Fareeha's cheeks to draw her into a hungry kiss, moaning into her mouth as their tongues met each other. Their underwear came off somewhere along the way, and now they were both lying naked on the bed.

Angela felt the comfortable weight of Fareeha on her, and she relished the sensation of security that it provided. She gasped as their naked breasts made contact, admiring the contrast of Fareeha's dark skin against her pale body. It was a perfect palette of harmony.

Fareeha was trailing kisses down her neck, hands finding their way around Angela's body, gently exploring every inch of it. Angela was feeling around Fareeha's arms and waist, not being able to get enough of her solid musculature and smooth skin.

Her breath was cut short when Fareeha cupped her breasts with both hands, mouth travelling down her collarbone towards her nipples. Fareeha was watching Angela's reaction to every nibble, every squeeze, trying to find the perfect spots and the best ways to touch her. Each flick of her tongue on Angela’s nipples was accompanied by a soft gasp, a sound Fareeha quickly learned to adore.

Heavy breaths were drawn now by Angela as her arousal was building up. She started squirming under Fareeha, who understood the signal that she needed more stimulation than this. She pressed a thigh between Angela's legs, earning a muffled cry, while she gave her nipples a last few licks before starting to shift lower.

“Fareeha, bitte...” Angela's words were all but a silent plea, but Fareeha didn't need more encouragement. She settled herself between Angela's parted legs, the medic now shivering in anticipation. Fareeha trailed kisses along the inside of Angela's thigh, getting closer and closer to her already wet core.

Angela let out a sharp gasp as Fareeha's tongue started sliding along her folds, the teasing licks now turning into motions with the sole intent of providing pleasure. Fareeha was looking up at her with lust and passion in her in eyes as she pressed her mouth onto Angela, which sent heat rushing through her body in pulses. Fareeha's pace quickened, and Angela felt herself start to lose control. She was gripping the sheets, and she couldn't stifle her moans anymore.

Hands roamed across her arching body, holding her down gently when she started writhing around too much. Fareeha's tongue was working magic inside her, the blissful sensation clouding her consciousness. She felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, thoughts blurring and only pleasure filling her mind.

She cried out loud as she reached the peak, muscles becoming tense and toes curling. Her whole body was quivering because of the intensity of each impulse of her orgasm, legs shaking uncontrollably and hands desperately trying to find something to hold on to. Fareeha laced their fingers together, and it that moment, Angela felt like she was complete. She was one with Fareeha, who was holding her tightly in her arms as the waves of her orgasm slowly subsided.

A few moments had to pass before Angela gathered herself enough to speak. “Mein Gott, Fareeha... That was... You're incredible...” It was still a bit hard for Angela to breathe steadily, but she wanted to express her gratitude nonetheless. Fareeha smiled sheepishly, and seemed to be flustered by the sudden compliment. Angela pulled her into a kiss, smiling into it herself.

When they parted, Angela's breaths were still ragged, but she managed to ask: “Fareeha, is it okay now if... If I don't...” She definitely wanted to return the favour, but she felt exhausted and she just wanted to cuddle with Fareeha in her post-coital fatigue.

The other pulled her even closer and gently started drawing circles on her back. “Of course, Angela. I'm happy as long as you're satisfied. You look like you could use some rest, anyway.”

“I think so, too... Thank you, I'll be sure to make it up to you next time...” Her words were a bit mumbled as she was closing her eyes, a satisfied fatigue taking over her. She adjusted her head on Fareeha's arm, and sighed contently at the comfort that their closeness provided.

Angela fell asleep with the promising thought that there would be many, many more occasions like this. She had never been this happy in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela woke up feeling warm and satisfied. The sun was shining brightly on them through the large windows, streaks of light running along the blanket they were under. They were still lying naked on their sides, facing each other, though the tight embrace became a bit more loose during the night. Fareeha was still asleep, and Angela couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was like this. She wanted to be even closer to her, to make Fareeha feel what she experienced the night before.

Running her hand along Fareeha's waist and thigh, Angela placed a soft kiss on her lips. When she pulled back, she shifted her body so that she was pressed up against Fareeha again, careful not to be too quick with her movements. She wanted her to wake up, but it had to be slow and relaxed to create the perfect mood.

Angela let out a dreamy sigh as her hands were caressing the well-built muscles of the other. Fareeha was truly perfect in every way. Her strong arms, beautiful dark skin, shiny black hair, everything about her filled Angela with love and adoration.

Maybe because of the sound of the sigh, maybe because of Angela’s gentle touches, Fareeha seemed to stir from her sleep. She didn't open her eyes yet, just hummed drowsily and smiled as Angela pressed their foreheads together.

A few moments passed like that before Fareeha finally opened her eyes, and she smiled softly together with Angela. Neither of them had to say anything to make each other understand what they felt, the gentle touches and the sparks in their eyes were enough.

After a few minutes Fareeha broke the silence with her soft voice. “Did you sleep well, Angela?”

“Oh, it would have been hard not to sleep well after what you did to me last night...” She gave Fareeha a warm smile and cupped her cheek. “I believe I still owe you a debt when it comes to that, though...”

Fareeha blushed slightly and her eyelashes fluttered as she looked down. “Oh, well... Any time, really... I'm just glad I could make you happy.”

“Oh, you made me more than happy, and I'm planning on returning the favour if that's okay...”

Fareeha couldn't stop herself from biting her lip. “Well, I certainly wouldn't object...” Angela instinctively leaned in for a kiss, the sight of the soldier peering down at her body in anticipation was just all  too tempting to ignore.

Their legs were already entangled, and it only took a slight adjustment to make Fareeha gasp at the sudden pressure. Angela ran her fingers down her muscled stomach, coming to a halt at the warmth between Fareeha's thighs. The soldier rolled on her back, her eyes closing and legs parting to allow for a more comfortable position.

“Is this good?” Angela's words were quiet and soft, almost asking for permission.

“Mmm yes, it's- Ah!“ Fareeha gasped breathlessly as one of Angela's teasing fingers slipped into her wet folds. The medic laid on top of her, taking one of Fareeha's legs between her thighs. Their bodies started moving together, always seeking more contact with the other.

Fareeha was shuddering slightly and started moaning as Angela's fingers picked up pace, still being careful to be as gentle as possible. The soft moans she was eliciting made Angela’s heart race, and she realised she had never felt more connected to anyone before. Her only desire at that moment was to be one with Fareeha, to be as close to her as possible, to be there with her when she has to gasp for air and loses control over her body. She wanted nothing but to pleasure Fareeha.

Fareeha’s breaths started becoming uneven, her hands aimlessly running along Angela's body trying to find purchase in the midst of getting closer and closer to the edge. She reached the peak with a sharp cry, her muscles becoming tense and her back curving upwards into Angela's body. Her mouth was hanging open, breathless, eyes closed, and her whole body was quivering. Angela felt like she was witnessing the most beautiful thing in the world. Bringing her hand up to cup her cheek, she settled herself atop Fareeha, their curves melting into each other. 

Even before opening her eyes, Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela, pulling her closer into her still trembling body. She was panting slightly, breasts lifting to push into Angela's chest with each breath. She gazed at Angela, only love and affection in her eyes. Angela dipped her head down for a kiss, smiling happily as she felt the other regain her strength, tightening her arms around her waist.

“Mmm, was that good, mein Schatz?”

Fareeha chuckled softly. “Oh, it was… Yes…” Realising a kiss would mean much more than the words she was capable of saying right now, she lifted her head to capture Angela’s lips in a loving kiss. “Very good, in fact.” Suddenly a playful glint appeared in her eyes. “Would you… Care for seconds? For both of us?”

Angela raised an eyebrow. “Well, I thought you'd want to rest a bit before thinking about that, but I certainly wouldn't mind...”

“Very well, then!” Fareeha flipped the surprised Angela around, positioned her hips between her thighs, and lifted one of her legs on her shoulder. “Hm, you're quite flexible, Angela...”

After her initial surprise, Angela wanted to reply with something cheerful, but her smile quickly faded when Fareeha started moving her hips in a steady rhythm.

“Oh Fareeha, that's... Ah!” Her breath was caught in her throat when the pace at which their hips ground against each other became quicker, sending heat and pleasure pulsing through her body.

Their bodies were glistening with sweat, and Fareeha's perfect form only emphasised the thought that a true goddess was looking down at Angela. The way her hips and waist moved completely captivated her. It was graceful and elegant, yet powerful in a subtle way.

The only sensation Angela could focus on was their sexes grinding against each other. Her hips started moving in rhythm as well, back beginning to arch off the bed, which made the position even more pleasuring. Fareeha found one of her hands and laced their fingers together, her other palm running along Angela's legs and stomach all the way up to cup her breasts. Their moans and cries of pleasure filled the air, movements starting to become more erratic as their climax was building up.

Angela’s head was thrown back, and she felt herself starting to lose control over her own body. Her muscles were tensing, breathing speeding up to almost hyperventilation. “Oh Fareeha, I'm...” And then there was only pleasure, the weight of Fareeha's trembling body holding her down, and the air around them vibrating with heat as they felt truly united for a few precious moments. Fareeha was completely draped over her, head buried into her golden hair that was spread on the pillow.

Angela's breaths were still shaky even after half a minute had passed, and she felt more than saw that Fareeha, too, was having a hard time recovering from the strength of her second orgasm. When she finally raised her head, Angela saw that Fareeha’s eyes were completely clouded with love and affection. She lifted her head and circled her arms around the other's neck to draw the other into a passionate kiss, as a sort of reassurance that yes, the last few minutes had been in fact very much real. Fareeha seemed to appreciate this, because she hummed contently and started gently caressing Angela's arms and waist.

When they parted, Fareeha was smiling so happily that Angela felt like her heart was going to melt. She brought her hand up to trace the tattoo under Fareeha's eye, feeling like she was getting lost in her loving gaze.

Fareeha turned on her back, pulling Angela close so that she could rest her head on her shoulder. The blanket was hanging down to the floor almost, but the closeness was enough to keep them warm. Still, Fareeha reached over and pulled it up onto themselves, just to be more comfortable. She was still shivering slightly, but not because she was cold. Angela reached around her waist with one arm, placed a gentle kiss on Fareeha's cheek, and sighed contently as she settled herself into the other's embrace. The soothing caresses and gentle humming of Fareeha made her feel drowsy again, and she closed her eyes with the thought that finally, after so much loneliness and suffering, she had finally found happiness in the arms of her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll gladly take any criticism, so don't be afraid to point anything out!


End file.
